deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) vs Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky (Battlefield 3)
Vladimir Makarov, the Russian Ultranationalist whose actions sparked a World War VS Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky, the Russian ex-Spetsnaz soldier who fought against a terrorist plot to detonate nuclear weapons in three major cities WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Vladimir Makarov A former Spetsnaz operative, Makarov became the Leader of the Russian Terrorist group, the Ultranationalists. After an attack on a Russian airport, he unintentionally started a war between Russia and the United States when he shot one of his members, undercover CIA agent Joseph Allen, He managed to escaped Task Force 141. Russian forces attacked the east coast of the US, making it to Washington DC and New York City before they were repelled. Makarov then captured the Russian president on the way to a peace summit in Hamburg, and then launched a series of covert gas attacks on cities all across Europe, followed up by a full scale invasion that made it at least as far as Paris. Part of Makarov's objective in his European invasion was to capture the daughter of the Russian president Boris Vorshevsky and use her as a hostage to force to president to give up the nuclear launch codes. Makarov takes both the president and his daughter to a diamond mine in Siberia, however, both of them are rescued by a joint Task Force 141-Delta Force team. Makarov escapes, however, and is later tracked by SAS Captain John Price and an anti-Makarov Russian named Yuri to a hotel in the UAE. Yuri is killed in the action, however, shortly afterwards, Price kills Makarov by placing a cable around his neck and forcing him through a skylight, hanging him. Price survives by swinging off Makarov's body. Dimitri Mayakovsky Dimitri "Dima" Mayakovsky was a soldier in the Russian GRU intelligence agency, and formerly a member of the Spetsnaz, having fought in the Soviet-Afghan War in the 1980s. Dima and two other agents, Kiril and Vladimir are deployed to Northern Iran to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer who sold the nuclear warheads to the People's Liberation and Resistance, an Iranian terrorist organization Dima and Kiril fight their way through a large force of Kaffarov's body guards to finally reach and interrogate Kaffarov. After getting the necessary information, Dima meets Henry Blackburn, a U.S. Marine deployed in Iran. Dima reveals that Solomon, a rogue CIA agent is actually aiding the PLR, and is planning nuclear attack in Paris and New York. Shortly afterwards, Blackburn is forced to shoot his commanding officer in order to prevent him from shooting both Blackburn and Dima. Blackburn is taken to New York, where he escape interrogations by two CIA agents and intercepts the subway train carrying the bomb, eliminates Solomon, and prevents the nuclear detonation. Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir later travel to Paris to secure the portable nuclear device. Dima and the two other agents infiltrate the EURONXT Paris Stock Exchange, which is held by PLR terrorists, who released a toxic gas in the building. Donning gasmasks, Dima and the other GRU agents eliminate the terrorists in the building. However, upon exiting the structure, Dima's squad are mistaken for PLR and fired on by French police, who are already engaged in a gun battle with PLR forces in the streets of Paris. Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir fight their way through the three-way gun battle only for a PLR RPG to strike a nearby bus and kill Vladimir in the blast. Dima and Kiril continue into a Metro station, only to find the "bomb" is a decoy. Seconds later, the real bomb detonates in the center of Paris, some distance from Dima and Kiril's location. Dima and Kiril survive the blast, but Dima is later diagnosed with radiation poisoning. =Weapons= Handguns FN Five Seven (Makarov) The FN Five Seven is a 5.7mm handgun firing "micro rifle" rounds that feature improved armor penetration of standard pistol rounds. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of about 650 meters per second, and has a range of 50 meters. The weapon comes standard with a 20-round magazine. MP-443 Grach (Dima) The MP-443 is a Russian semi-automatic handgun firing 9mm rounds, including steel cored armor piercing ammunition. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. The weapon has a 17-round magazine. 119's Edge Vladimir's FN Five Seven for its greater capacity Shotguns Striker-12 (Makarov) The Striker 12 is a South African made 12 gauge combat shotgun with a 12-round revolver-style magazine. While the 12-round magazine allows for a large number of shots to be fired, it is exceedingly slow to reload. Saiga-12 (Dima) The Saiga-12 is a Russian semi-automatic shotgun based on the AK47 assault rifle. The Saiga is a 12-gauge shotgun fed through a 10-round detachable magazine, allowing for rapid reloading. 119's Edge Dima's Saiga-12 for its faster reload speed. Carbines AKSU-74 (Makarov) The AKSU-74 is a Russian 5.45mm carbine that is basically a shortened version of the AK-74. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700 rounds per minute, and an effective range of 350 meters. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine, with a muzzle velocity of 735 meters per second AS Val (Dima) The AS Val is a silenced carbine with an integral silencer attached to the barrel. The weapon fires 9x39mm rounds from a 20-round magazine. The weapon is often equipped with a PSO-1 4x scope for longer range shooting. AS has a range of 300-400 meters, a rate of fire of 900 rpm, and a muzzle velocity of 295 m/s. 119's Edge Dima's AS Val for its silence, scope, and superior rate of fire. Assault Rifles M4A1 Carbine (Makarov) Makarov uses an M4 Carbine in an attack on Zakhaev International Airport in an attempt to frame tha Americans for the attack. The M4 is the standard issue carbine for the United States Armed Forces, firing a 5.56mm round at a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine and has an effective range of 500-600 meters and a muzzle velocity of 884 meters per second. AEK-971(Dima) The AEK-971 is a Russian assault rifle designed as a competitor to the AK line of rifles. The weapon has a rate of fire 900 rounds per minute, muzzle velocity of about 880 meters per second, and an effective range of 400 meters, though rounds fired from the weapon may travel as much as a kilometer. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine 119's Edge The weapons are similar enough to be considered even Sniper Rifles Dragunov (Makarov) The Dragunov is a Soviet-made 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The weapon has a range of up to 1300 meters and has a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. The Dragunov uses a ten round magazine. Barrett M82 (Dima) The Barret M82A1 is a US-made .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) anti-materiel rifle, fed from a 10-round magazine. The Barret has maximum effective range of 1800 meters (record for the weapon is 2000 meters). The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second. 119's Edge Dima's Barrett M82 for its superior range and firepower. Grenade Launchers M203 (Makarov) The M-203 is a single shot, slide-action US 40mm grenade launcher designed to be mounted under the barrel of M16/M4 pattern assault rifles. The weapon can fire a number of different types of round, the most common being the high explosive dual purpose round, with a 5 meter kill radius and the ability to penetrate 5cm of steel armor. GP-30 (Dima) The GP-30 is a Russian muzzle-loading underbarrel grenade launcher, with a range of up to 400 meters. The weapon fires a 40mm case less grenade, for the purposes of this match, with similar performance to the M203's round. 119's Edge Makarov's M203 for the faster reload. =X-Factors= =Battle= Vladimir Makarov: Dima Mayakovsky: Vladimir Makarov stood in the door of the Mi-8 helicopter, holding Russian President Boris Vorchevsky at gunpoint, shortly after having shot FSO agent Alexei Harkov. Suddenly, Makarov sees the scope glint of a Barrett M82A1 wielded by Dima Mayakovsky. Makarov got out of the door just as Dima fired, the shot missing both Makarov and the president, but hitting one of Makarov's henchmen, the large caliber round practically vaporizing his skull. The president jumped out of the helicopter, which was still on the ground and ran for cover, making it behind one of the engines of his downed jet. Makarov and the other Ultranationalist soldiers retreated from the helicopter as it came under fire. One of the GRU agents in Dima's squad fired their GP-30 grenade launcher, blowing up Makarov's helicopter, but only killing one of his soldiers. A Russian Ultranationalist sniper opened up with his Dragunov, picking off the GRU grenadier, as Makarov fired the M203 under an M4 Carbine he first acquired during the raid on the Zakhaev Airport. A GRU soldier was caught in the blast Dima's soldiers returned fire, one of them killing a Russian Ultranationalist with an AEK-971 burst. . Meanwhile, Dima took out the Ultranationalist sniper with his Barrett . Dima was forced to abandon the Barret, however, when he and his men came under fire from Makarov and his remaining henchman. Makarov killed the man next to Dima with a blast from his Striker 12 shotgun, while another GRU agent took a burst of several round from an AKSU-74. Kiril, Dima's last surviving ally, took aim at Ultranationalist armed with the AKSU and fired a burst from his AS Val. The Ultranationalist was killed by a burst to the chest. At that same time, Dima raised his Saiga and fired two shots as Makarov. The two shotgun blasts impacted the Ultranationalist leader, perforating his body and dropping him to the ground, dead. "Kiril", Dima ordered, "Secure the president and any wounded, I'll call for evac". WINNER: Dima Mayakovsky Experts Opinion Both Makarov and Mayakovsky were well trained, elite soldiers, however, Dima's slightly greater experience and superior weaponry gave him the edge. Category:Blog posts